


Protector

by beesinacoat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff ensues, M/M, her name is pele, kylo has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesinacoat/pseuds/beesinacoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone should have told Hux about the damn cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> My friend helped me write this. You can find her here: http://catzilla-is-coming.tumblr.com/

Pretty much everyone on the Finalizer knew that Kylo Ren had a cat. Pele was extremely protective of her owner, attacking anyone who tried to make physical contact with him in her presence, returning to her typical angelic appearance immediately afterwards. General Hux, however, was not aware of her existence, and so when he was headed to yell at Ren for his latest tantrum, he approached the room without the caution that anyone else would have used. 

Knocking on the door for several minutes, and never receiving an answer greatly angered the General, and so, without a second thought, he threw open the door and barged in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kylo Ren peacefully asleep at his desk, helmet beside his arms. Given the intimidation and darkness that Kylo usually emits, it was quite the shock for the General to see the force-user this peaceful and relaxed.

Upon realizing that he had been staring, Hux shook his head and strode over to where Ren was sleeping. He reached out to shake him awake, but was stopped when he heard a strange hissing sound followed by the feeling of claws digging into his skin through the fabric on his leg. Yelling in pain- I mean surprise, Hux looked to his leg to find a viciously fluffy... thing latched onto his leg. It was this point in time where the creature began its climb up Hux's leg, and he began shrieking in alarm.

Hux's repetitive screeches and nearly incomprehensible shouts of "WHAT THE KRIFF IS THAT THING?!!?" and "GET IT OFF MEEEEEEE!!!!!!" almost immediately woke Kylo, who, after only a moment of also screaming, was roaring with laughter. Soon, a frantic knock was heard at the door, followed by a loud, "Is everything alright in there, sir?" Kylo caught his breath enough to quickly shout "Yes, thank you" before bursting into another fit of laughter. What he received in return was a burning glare from Hux and a "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! HELP ME!!!!!" which only proved to make Ren laugh even harder. 

It took several minutes for Ren to calm down enough to pry Pele off Hux's leg, and several minutes more for Ren to convince Hux that she wouldn't attack him again, so long as he didn't try to touch him. It took another five to explain to Hux that no, Pele was not a monster, yes, Kylo knew she had been there, and no, they would most definitely not send her into the vacuum of space. 

As Hux turned to leave, scowling and grumbling about 'that kriffing cat', Kylo set the cat on his bed and grabbed Hux by the wrist, spun him around, and ever so gently pressed their lips together. Hux scowled before relaxing, melting into Ren's touch. 

Maybe the cat isn't so bad after all...


End file.
